Printing compositions comprising pigments or dyes have long been known in the art. Conventionally, printing inks have comprised solvents and one or more colorants whereby the inks have been applied by conventional printing processes. In recent years, dry ink compositions have come into wide use through the development of processes such as transfer printing, electrostatic printing and magnetic printing. Thus, industry has spent a substantial amount of time and effort to develop processes which are useful to prepare dry ink compositions.